Shooting Star
by shiroirukaze
Summary: [Drabble] Inui revealed his true feelings to Kaidoh on a starry night


**Title**: Shooting Star

**Author**: shiroirukaze

**Rating**: K+

**Disclaimer**: Prince of Tennis does not belong to me

**A/N**: my first time writing Inui x Kaidoh fic. reviews are much appreciated. thanx for reading and reviewing. apologies for any grammar mistakes.

* * *

"Inui-senpai! What are you doing here?" Kaidoh's shock couldn't be concealed upon seeing his senior standing at the porch of the house. He turned around to look at the clock hanging on the living room wall. It was already 10pm. What on earth Inui-senpai doing at his house so late at night? 

"Ah I am sorry for dropping by so late at night. It's just that an incredible idea occurred to me earlier and I thought that you might be interested in it. It's a new body-training exercise." Inui pushed up his spectacles, took out a green notebook and flipped a few pages before revealing the new exercise regime to Kaidoh who listened tentatively.

"…and in the end, your stamina will increase by at least 20. So are you interested to try it out?" Inui closed the green notebook and waited for an answer. Kaidoh took a moment to ponder Inui's explanations and nodded in agreement, much to Inui's delight.

"Then, shall we begin?" Inui was already walking away from the porch when Kaidoh's voice called out.

"Inui-senpai! It's 10 o'clock at night!" A shocked Kaidoh stood frozen at the doorway, staring at him. Inui chuckled and continued on walking.

"Wait a minute, senpai! Although I don't mind doing the training now, my parents won't let me out so late at night!" Kaidoh ran over and stopped when Inui turned around.

"Don't worry Kaidoh. I've talked to your parents and they've agreed since the Nationals is near. The probability that they'll punish you for coming home late is only 0.10"

"Fshh…" Kaidoh breathed a sigh of relief, his fears of facing his parents' wraths later faded away as he followed Inui. They walked towards the riverside where Kaidoh usually trained everyday after school but instead of stopping there, Inui walked on. Kaidoh was puzzled why his senior didn't stop but he didn't dare to ask. Maybe the new exercise plan cannot be done in the river. He hurried up as Inui fastened his pace.

"Inui-senpai, where is this place?" Kaidoh looked around him. Tall trees and dense bushes lined up along the pathway they had been walking on for hours now. The scenery reminded him of the mountain's forest where they did their training during last summer break. Sensing Kaidoh's uneasiness, Inui reassured Kaidoh that they were not far from the town.

"We are going to climb till we reach the hilltop. It is part of the new training, Kaidoh." Kaidoh side glanced at his senior and noticed the beads of sweat formed on Inui's forehead. Touching his own forehead, he was surprised he was sweating too. Looks like the new training will be tougher than he expected. That hyped him up and he was excited.

Smiling, Inui was glad that Kaidoh was cooperative and had not uncovered his original plan. According to his data, it will take 10 more minutes before they reached the summit. It was a little past 11pm when he took a look at his watch. They will have ample of time left and the night is still young. He was looking forward to this special occasion since he saw the news on the town's local website a week ago.

"Fshhh….finally we made it to the top." Kaidoh stretched and was awed by the beautiful scenery from the hilltop. Warm night air caressed his cheeks as his eyes took in the sight of the whole town, glittering with street lights. The inky night sky was studded with stars with the crescent providing the only source of light. He turned around to look for his senior. Inui hadn't said a word since they've arrived at the top a few minutes ago. To his surprise, Inui was lying on the patch of grass, staring at the night sky. He walked over, wondering whether his senior has fallen asleep after that tiring climb.

"Kaidoh."

He froze in his tracks.

"Yes, senpai?"

"That climb was good right?" Inui pulled himself up and sat on the same spot he was laying earlier.

"Fshh…it was good." Kaidoh took a seat beside Inui, staring at each other and laughed.

"Inui-senpai. Why do we need to climb the hill at night when we can do it in the morning?" Inui was expecting that from Kaidoh and he was prepared to answer. Taking his green notebook out and pointing towards the night sky, he explained.

"See that star over there? That's one of the stars that made up the 3 brightest stars called the Orion's Belt. It's part of the Sagittarius constellation. And that one over there, that is the…"

Kaidoh stared at Inui with a blank look. Instead of answering his question, Inui was explaining the different stars names which he has no interest in. He sighed and took off his sweat-soaked bandanna while listened half-heartedly to whatever Inui was saying. Then suddenly, he saw a bright light streaked across the dark sky. His eyes widened in excitement. He hasn't seen such thing before in his life, a shooting star!

"…and that is the real reason why I brought you up here, Kaidoh." Inui finished his long ramblings. He wasn't sure whether Kaidoh heard him but there was a good 85 that Kaidoh did as he noticed that the Viper was clasping his hands together, closed his eyes and made his wish. Grinning, he too followed in making a wish as more shooting stars streaked across the sky.

"What did you wished for, Kaidoh?" Inui asked.

Kaidoh didn't answer and was thankful for the dark sky since he could feel his whole face growing hot when Inui asked him that.

"I wished for this." Inui replied as he leaned towards Kaidoh and planted his lips onto Kaidoh's. He was surprised that Kaidoh didn't backed away and more astonishingly, Kaidoh returned his kiss twice the passion. That was definitely not written in the data, he thought as he succumbed to Kaidoh's hands tugging onto the band of his pants. It will be a long, long night for the both of them.

* * *


End file.
